A Sight to See
by Technoman 77
Summary: Dawn and Scott always admired eachother...from a distance. That is all gonna change when Scott finds a great Sight to See.


**Okay this is gonna be my second Dott story so all I can say is review and enjoy. Thanks to all the people who support me or favorite anything on me. Anywho, on with the story.**

_A Sight to See_

B had just flown off into the night sky and the rest of the Toxic Rats saw the silent genius yell in being launched off the island. Scott snickered to himself seeing that his framing of B had gone very well. He couldent wait to see every other contestent fall as B had. The Toxic Rats went back to there cabin to endure the excruciating pain or embaresment they would face on the next challenge.

"Hello campers, go to the mess hall and finish eating so we can get the next challenge going. Oh, I almost forgot get in your swim gear, your gonna need it today" Chris said and laughing a bit after his anouncment. Scott shuddered thinking they were going to be in Fangs territory, where the two legged shark was at his best."You seem a bit troubled Scott, what is making your aura so...darkened?" Dawn asked trying to be friendly to her teammate."There is nothing wrong with me Moonbeam, just leave me be" he said and walked off not looking back at her. Dawn sighed knowing the only person she could not read the aura of, and the only person she would love other than family, did not care for her. Little did she know he did have a crush on the nature girl.

'We are complete polar oppisites, (sigh) yet thats what makes us match together so well' Scott thought to himself. He wanted to hide his feelings knowing she would not feel the same. He walked towards his cabin, grabbed his trunks and headed towards the the restrooms to change. A while later, everyone was at the dock of shame, except for Dawn. Chris tapped his foot waiting for the girl to arrive."Alright, Toxic Rats inform Dawn the competition when she gets here. Alrighty then the challenge today will be to pick one person from your team to get in a scuba suit while the rest of the team pumps air to them with these" Chris said holding two air pumps."The contestant in the suit will race with the other team to two sets of skis at the floor. Whichever team arrives on surface with them and the skis will get a major advantage in the next challenge"

"Annnddd Go" Chris yelled starting the challenge. Sam pumped for Brick underwater, while Mike pumped for Jo underwater. Scott tapped his foot impatiently.'Where is Moonbeam? Probably taking her time doing who knows w-w-what!' Scott thought had stoped as soon as he saw Dawn arrive in a light blue, two peice. **Sorry for not being disscripptive. **Scott had his eyes trained on her. Devowering her with his eyes, just glancing at the essence he saw before him. Dawn was looking in a different dirrection so she did not see Scotts eyes. The moment was perfect for Scott until...

"Hey, freckles like what your seein there" Anne Marie yelled out to Scott. Dawn turned and blushed seeing that Scott was looking at her with a dreamy dase in his eyes. Scott heard Anne Marrie and turned to lookk at her, red with hate and emmbaresment.

_Later..._

'Why was he looking at me like that' Dawn wonderd to herself.'Could he possibly...no, no thats not possible. Scott could only care for himself and his grandfather' Dawn shook the idea of him liking her from her head sadly.'Stupid Anne Marie, thats it I need to get rid of her tonight otherwise I'm gonna be to distracted to win' Scott thought to himself sadly. So as Dawn was on the hurl of shame she saw Scotts aura for the first time. She saw grey and blue, meaning he was depressed and saddened of somthing. Although he showed this on hte inside, he showed a smug grin on his face in the outside. She closed her eyes forgiving him of this as she was launched through the air. When Scott was eliminated, Fang had gotten on with him but Scott threw his tooth away so he would not be on the ride with Scott. Dawn and him met eachother at the Playa Des Losers the day after he was eliminated...

Dawn was in the woods (where Scott had expected her to be) meditating on a tree stump. Since she could not sence Scotts aura easily he snuck behind her."Dawn..." he started as Dawn turned around, a little suprised that he snuck past her."I-I'm sorry for getting you voted off"

"It's quiet alright because I know why you did it" Scott stared at her shocked that she knew.

"I forgive and there was somthing I wanted to ask you..." She paused getting Scott to sit back to back with her, both of them looking towrads the sun setting."Why were you looking at me like you were when I had on my swimsuit" She said blushing just a bit.

"Well..." Scott was blushing even brighter."I-I-You were...ummmm...looked h-h-hot in the suit" Scott said looking down now blushing an even darker red. Dawn was the shade of Scotts hair hearing that she looked beautiful in its best form."So does that mean you like me then?" Dawn asked him."Would you go on and on and give me a big spe-" Dawn had turned him around and kissed him just as the sun was setting in the horizen backround. Sparks flew out as she parted with him. Dawn looked at him dreamly and giggled cutelly or as Scott thought it was. Scott just smiled at her and the two knew that their bond was as great as the very souls of them connected together in the consumtion of time and space. Their bond would never be broken for anything or anyone. So they both cuddled on the wood stump staring off into the night, that was as endless as there love for eachother.

**Alright, another story completed by Technoman 77 (not gloating or anything). I hope you enjoyed this story for those of you that read it. I hope you enjoyed this and if so then review!**


End file.
